Snowmobiling is a sport that is increasing rapidly in popularity. It allows participants to explore regions that would be extremely difficult to reach in any manner other than by hiking or snowshoeing. In addition, snowmobiles are the only mode of transportation in some areas. I.e., in the winter roads are impassable and snowmobiles are the only mechanical means of obtaining supplies or contact with outside sources.
However, snowmobiles have remarkably small cargo areas. In particular, the rear area of the snowmobile (called a “tunnel”) may be made of plastic or aluminum and either little or no cargo can be placed on the tunnel because the tunnel material is not intended to hold high amounts of weight. If cargo is placed on the tunnel it may cause the tunnel to deform, coming into contact with the moving treads which can cause damage to the snowmobile or make the machine in inoperable.
Some attempts have been made to make use of the tunnel by “stiffening” the tunnel, or attaching something to the tunnel that is of sufficient strength that it can allow cargo to be placed on the tunnel without causing deformation. However, this merely strengthens the tunnel but does not affirmatively create a cargo area. I.e., they create a “platform” that can be used to carry cargo but otherwise it is up to the user to secure the cargo.
In addition, tunnel stiffeners are difficult to install. E.g., installation involves drilling holes in both the stiffener and the tunnel in order to attach the stiffener. In addition, they may require attachments, such as rivets, that are permanent or extremely difficult to remove. Thus, users have the option of either having the tunnel stiffener or nothing without any ability to go back and forth and still no ability to carry cargo.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a sled module that can be attached to the tunnel of a snowmobile. In addition, there is a need for the sled module to be able to be installed easily. Further, there is a need in the art for the sled module to be removable by the user as desired. Moreover, there is a need in the art for the sled module to include cargo areas for a user's gear.